Zebesians
Background Zebesians are a species of Shadow horde, typically humanoid in appearance. They are most noteable for working with Shadow Lord Black and his Legion of Black order. They come in many different versions (See RP group for details) with different armours and abilities. Their base stats are typically low. Their Levels are all 5. Base Form HP 16 Stamina- 12 EP- 13 Attack- 12 Defense- 4 Speed- 6 Attacks: Ki Blast (-.5 MP), Claw Snap Shadow Trooper Shell plated trooper that uses a sword arm and a ki blast gadget on the other arm. . . Base Form HP- 15 Stamina- 17 MP- 12 Attack- 15 Defense- 8 Speed- 10 Attacks: Ki Blast (-.5 MP), Strike (-.1 Stamina . . . Shadow Trooper Grenader Normal trooper with Grenade Launcher attachment. . . Base Form HP- 13 Stamina- 12 MP- 19 Attack- 10 (Bomb is 30) Defense- 8 Speed- 6 Attacks: Ki Blast (-.5 MP), Strike (-.1 Stamina), Bomb Strike (-5 MP), Bomb (-2 MP) . . . . Flying Trooper No different than regular trooper minus the jetpack and armor. Base Form HP- 12 Stamina- 10 MP- 5 Attack- 12 Defense- 4 Speed- 20 Attacks: Ki Blast (-.5 MP), Strike (-.1 Stamina), Rocket Fire (40 shots), Flight (-.5 Stamina per 20 seconds) . . . . Dark Shadow No different than a trooper except Dark Shadows can blend into darkness. Base Form HP- 11 Stamina- 8 MP- 8 Attack- 9 Defense- 1 Speed- 6 Attacks: Ki Blast (-.5 MP), Strike (-.1 Stamina), Cloak (-5 MP) . . . . . Power Trooper Super armor that can withstand a grenade to the face. Base Form HP- 15 Stamina- 20 MP- 6 Attack- 20 Defense- 18 Speed- 12 Attacks: Ki Blast (-.5 MP), Strike (-.1 Stamina) . . . . Phantom Trooper Has Electric armor. Electric armor lets it use Lightning Style (limited) and lets it be immune to most attacks unless physical or far stronger than what the Shadow can handle. Base Form HP- 15 Stamina- 20 MP- 12 Attack- 16 Defense- 14 Speed- 12 Attacks: Ki Blast (-.5 MP), Strike (-.1 Stamina), Lightning (-3 MP) . . Ice Trooper Has ice armor. Ice armor lets it use Frost Style (limited) and lets it be immune to most attacks unless physical or far stronger than what the Shadow can handle. Base Form HP- 15 Stamina- 20 MP- 12 Attack- 16 Defense- 14 Speed- 12 Attacks: Ki Blast (-.5 MP), Strike (-.1 Stamina), Frost (-5 MP) Elite Trooper Can breathe in most anything due to mouth cover. Has some armor plating and a blade arm. Highly acrobatic and pack a punch. Base Form HP-20 Stamina- 25 MP- 8 Attack- 20 Defense- 14 Speed- 15 Attacks: Strike (-.1 Stamina), . . . . . . Commander Trooper Can shoot energy, water, fire, wind, lightning, rockets, bombs, poison, and it acts as a blade. Also can breathe in most anything due to the mouth cover. They also have a visor that enhances their vision, letting them also see X-ray, inferred, sniper scope. Base Form HP- 25 Stamina- 35 MP- 14 Attack- 20 Defense- 14 Speed- 25 Attacks: Strike (-.1 Stamina), energy blast (-2 MP), water blast (-4 MP), fire blast (-3 MP), wind blast (-2 MP), lightning blast (-5 MP) . Category:Demon